


The Last Day

by SerenitySniper97



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySniper97/pseuds/SerenitySniper97
Summary: A beautiful yet saddening in-depth look into Pyrrha Niko’s last day on the world of remnant.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 3





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven’t posted in years. If I am incorrect in any information please message me so I can research and correct it. Thank you!

It’s early in the morning, the sun is still greeting the night sky.

The colours are so beautiful at this hour. I woke up pretty early, as I couldn’t have fallen back asleep. Something just doesn’t feel right today, instead of pondering and wallowing about it; I decided to enjoy every beautiful moment this day has to offer. 

I hear a small cluster of snoring and dry breathing as my team are still waking up. 

Still in my pyjamas, a cotton size-too-large shirt that I stolen from Jaune’s clean laundry pile and a silk pair of black booty shorts. I have a large cup of coffee in my hand. Cream and sugar, for it is just the way I like it. 

Groaning, stretching, yawning is heard from on one side of the room. Grumbling is frowned upon in this dorm, I set down my cup on a coaster resting at the windowsill. Jaune is sitting up, puffy eyed, scruffy hair, dried drool on his chin, and even his shirt is wrinkled from sleeping on his side.

“Good morning” I greet him with a smile, offering him a fresh pot of coffee that I had made 15 minutes before he arose for the day. Black, as it’s just the way Jaune loves it. Jaune gets up to use the restroom, stumbling across the room still half asleep. 

Even in the mornings where he’s not ready to talk to people, or in fact look at them. Every morning I try to make his morning a bit more comfortable; rather than laying in bed until it’s time to wash up and get our uniforms on. 

Ren and Nora are still snoring away, but I doubt they’ll be asleep for any longer. I put a cushion and Jaune’s cup of coffee beside mine to watch the sun rise. The sky is still changing colours. I hear the restroom door open and gesture the leader of our team to sit with me.

He is obviously much more awake and aware of his surrounding by now. We both sit in silence thinking of what to say to each other. An audible satisfaction is heard from his, as the first taste of morning coffee is greeted. 

I look at his golden blonde locks into the dawn’s rays of sunlight, his ocean blue eyes, the crust in the corners of his mouth, and mostly the way his nose wrinkles when he takes a sip of anything. Once he notices I’m observing every little beautiful thing about him, I turn away.

“It’s a beautiful morning, isn’t it?” I can’t help but smile looking at all the pretty colours. Mostly I’m smiling about him, the way he looks in the mornings. I think he looks most beautiful when he’s hidden away from the world. I mean it’s kinda gross, but who cares? They’re at their most true form, the way they can just show you they way they are. 

I still think he’s beautiful. 

“Yeah it is, it’s almost enough to make you forget what bad is out there.”

“Almost enough?”

“I mean... there’s things in life, that are so beautiful that can make you forget the negative of whatever is going on- ah I think you know wha to mean.” 

He’s still waking up, I can tell. It’s cute, also confusing. I don’t mind, this can wait for another day. 

I better get the washrooms before Ren and Nora wake up, they take forever honestly. 

“Well, today is a new day with new challenges and opportunities! I’m going to get ready on this fine morning.” 

I jump up with glee and a positive attitude, standing on the tip of my toes that I can almost feel all the energy reach my head. My arms are reaching far as they can reach the sky’s ceiling; I sigh with gratitude. As I gather my stuff in my belongings, I hear a combination of words that stop me in my tracks. 

“I know I don’t tell you this much, but I think you’re amazing. Not for your accomplishments and entitlement... but the person you are. The way you’re so kind, empathetic, helpful, hardworking, thoughtful, selfless, all other kinds of things. I could say more, but I don’t want to take more of your time.”

“Thank you, Jaune. I appreciate it, really. I should get ready though.”


End file.
